


Is This Okay?

by thelowlysatsuma



Series: Prompts from the Tumblr!verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but they make it through well enough, they're not having a good day, yeah it's mostly dialogue oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: They're supposed to be having a nice, friendly walk in the park. They're supposed to stroll arm in arm and look at the dogs. They're supposed to get ice cream later. A screaming match was never on the agenda.But then again, it wouldn't be an outing with Patton and Logan if everything went according to plan.





	Is This Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! i'm doing the edits on this while listening to sincerely me, of all the damn things, on repeat. not the best song to get me in the angst mood, but whatever aha

They’re face to face, head to head – and not just in a figurative sense.

Patton didn’t expect his nice time out with his best friend to end in a screaming match in the middle of the park, but, well, here they are.

“What if I told you I didn’t like it when you dismissed my opinions all the time!”

“Dismiss your– since when do I _dismiss_ your opinions?”

Patton furrows his brows and takes a step closer, pressing their foreheads together as he gestures angrily, seeing red even as white hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Have you even heard yourself _talk_ , Lo? All the time! You do it all the time, and I just- it feels like I’m just someone you keep around to show how smart you are in comparison! And normally I’m fine with that, I really am– but not right now I’m not!”

Logan draws himself to his full height, towering above Patton, who glares up at him.

“To show how smart I am in comparison? I have never once done that intentionally, Patton, and frankly it _bothers_ me that you have so little faith in me that you think I’d do something like that!”

Patton feels a drop of something wet hit his head. _Oh._

No, he can’t back down now. Otherwise he’ll never go through with it.

“Intentional or not, it still _happens_ , Logan! What if I told you that that emotionless mask you like to put on makes it sometimes hard to figure out what you’re _actually_ thinking!?”

“Emotionless _mas–?!_ ”

“And you _are_ smarter than me! It’s okay, you are! You deserve to be proud of that! I just don’t always love being called dumb because of it!”

“I– I _don’t…._ ”

Patton sighs, and slumps down in resignation. “I know you don’t mean to, Logan. It just… sometimes it gets really bad, and sometimes people make comments, and sometimes it just… hurts more than usual, yeah?”

Logan bites his lip at the sight of the other man looking so… small. So _resigned_. It isn’t right. It isn’t _Patton_. His fingers drum nervously against his leg without his consent, but he does nothing to stop them as he draws in a deep breath.

“What if-” he says, haltingly, tentatively, running a hand through his hair, “what if I told you that I’m sorry?”

Patton’s breath hitches, and he blinks up at Logan. “I… I am too,” he says quietly. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad for what other people said about us. It's not fair to you.”

Logan scowls. “But you have all the right to be mad if someone makes those sorts of comments about you. And it's only natural that you hit a breaking point eventually; everyone has them."

"Even you?" Patton jokes weakly, and Logan scoffs, dramatically tossing his head to the side. "Hardly."

He pauses, then bites his lip. "But you _do_ have reason to be angry with me. I was.. dishonest before."

Patton's brow furrows, and Logan taps out an anxious rhythm on his arm. "Inadvertently or not, I... have been disrespectful, and- and _condescending_ to you in the past.” He begins to pace, the heat flooding his cheeks a mixture of upset, shame, and something he refuses to admit out loud. "Probably the present, as well, which can't help matters."

( _Patton, in the background, presses his arms to his sides to stop them from shaking._ )

“What if I say that I’ll attempt to… do better?” Logan tries, stepping towards on the other. Patton considers for a moment, then shakes his head and steps forward, cautiously reaching out a hand to cover his friend's.

“I think it might better if we say that… that _we’re_ gonna do better?” he proposes hoarsely. “You try to be more… aware… of what you say, and I’ll try to ask you directly about what you’re thinking if I’m feeling hurt, or insecure, or anything else?”

Logan gazes down at him, astonished by Patton as he so frequently is. All he can think to do is gesture weakly at the shorter man and say, “See? Perfectly intelligent – just in a different aspect than myself.”

Patton blushes – _‘Adorable,’_ Logan’s mind unhelpfully supplies – and Logan bites down on his lower lip. Hard. Patton glances up at him, a question in his eyes, but before he can ask it, Logan grabs him by the sleeve.

“What if I told you,” he stammers out, “that I’ve been in love with you since we were children?”

Patton pauses. Stutters to a stop. Reboots. Loads up essential programming. Gets his vocal chords back online.

“I- you- _what?!_ ”

Logan panics. “Oh sweet Darwin, I’ve fucked this up,” he mutters in horror, visibly backpedaling. “No!” Patton exclaims vehemently, grabbing at his friend’s sleeve. “I- uh- me too! I also, uh- I…”

He presses his lips together in frustration as he trails off, then reaches up. His hand covered by his hoodie’s sleeve, he wipes at the tear tracks staining his friend’s face; softly, gently, making sure at every step that he’s broadcasting his actions clearly in case Logan wants him to stop. Logan gulps but makes no move to draw back – in fact, when Patton removes his hand, a small, strangled noise comes out of in the back of his throat. Patton’s eyebrows shoot up and Logan flushes, but makes no move to defend himself. Inching closer, Patton looks up to his friend, his stunning, wonderful friend, and sees all the sun and stars and butterflies roaming the Earth reflected in the spark in those gleaming bronze eyes.

Biting his lip (and noting distantly how Logan’s pupils dilate at the action), Patton makes up his mind and grabs a fistful of Logan’s button-down, pulling him close.

Softly, seriously. “Is this okay?”

Breathily, stammering. “Absolutely.”

Patton beams, and closes the gap.


End file.
